A common rail fuel injection system for directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an engine is configured to compress fuel supplied from a fuel tank to a high pressure, accumulate the high-pressure fuel in a common rail, and inject the fuel accumulated in the common rail into a combustion chamber through fuel injectors.
The common rail fuel injection system has a plurality of fuel injectors installed to correspond to respective cylinders of an engine, a common rail for accumulating fuel to maintain a relatively high target rail pressure, a high-pressure pump for pressurizing fuel suctioned from a fuel tank through a low-pressure feed pump to a high pressure and then supplying the high-pressure fuel into the common rail, and a controller for controlling the fuel injectors and the high-pressure pump.
The fuel injectors are fuel injection devices mounted in an engine cylinder head of a vehicle to inject fuel into a combustion chamber. Examples of the fuel injectors include a solenoid injector, a piezoelectric injector, and the like.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.